IN A MOMENT
by BiG gIrL -former big bitch
Summary: As she sat there, cold and alone on the wooden bench outside her house, she remembered why she had tears streaming down her face, Keely relives her and Phils time together. i own nothing


IN A MOMENT

One shot fic

Hope you like!

_In a moment everything can change _

_Feel the wind on your shoulder_

_For a minute all the world can wait _

As she sat there, cold and alone on the wooden bench outside her house, she remembered why she had tears streaming down her face. She remembered him begging her anything he could to make her stay, the guilty look on his face when she asked did he like it, what it like was, and they had promised each other they would wait. She didn't want to remember anything of him anymore; he was just scum now, in her eyes.

Her eyes had begun to sting as the wind blew in her direction. she couldn't go inside and listen to her mother ask whats wrong, she wouldn't be able to tell, so she made a promise to herself to stay out here forever, never going in, never going out, just sitting there in the cold, she wanted her body to be numb so she couldn't feel anymore pain

_Let go of your yesterday_

_Can you hear it calling? _

_Can you feel it in your soul? _

She knew he was sorry, she did, but she did not want to take that risk of it happening again, she didn't want to be some stupid and gullible little girl who kept going back to him because he had asked her to

She wiped fresh tears from her eyes, but the escaped ones slid down her cheeks, and her lips leaving a salty taste there

Wrapping the cardigan around her, she remembered when Phil used to wrap his arms around her, telling her that he would never do anything that would hurt her, why did she believe him, why did she ever believe him; he was probably lying to her the whole time

_Can you trust this longing_

_And take control _

A part of her , a small part of her felt like getting up and running to his house and telling him 'all was forgiven', but she knew she was stronger than that, she didn't need him to help her every step of the way

Nevertheless, it was that soft touch he had, the one that instantly made everything better, that is what was tempting her. 'no' she told herself, 'don't give in', 'don't give into him' and so she sat there unable to control the tears that were staining her eyes a red puffy colour and causing all her make up to run making her look like a circus clown

_Fly open up a part of you _

_That wants to hide away _

_You can shine _

flashback

"Look honestly I didn't know" Keeley laughed

"Sure you didn't" Phil laughed clutching a bright pink teddy bear

"What, you actually think I planted that bear in your locker at a time when everyone would see, just to humiliate you on Valentines Day," Keeley laughed even harder

Phil looked the bright pink bear in its beady little eyes and squeezed it

"**_I wob u I weally do" _**the bear said

"It freaks me out" Keeley laughed

"You bought it," Phil said looking at it in disgust

"I don't know what I was thinking" she smiled as the two of them walked along the sidewalk

"About humiliating your boyfriend" he laughed taking his back pack and shoving it in it "**_I wob u I weally do _**it said as he shoved it in

Keeley laughed at the bear's head sticking out of the backpack

"What now" Phil asked

"Nothing, bear" she said making a run for it

He eventually caught up with her, wrapping his arms around her when he did, kissing her cheek and promising he would never do anything to hurt her

end flashback

_Forget about the reasons _

_Why you can in life _

_And, start to try _

_Cause it is your time to fly _

She sat there remembering everything he had told her that day, how could she be so stupid as to believe him.

She sat there for ages not moving, not thinking, and just being that was it. She wanted desperately to tell Lloyd and Barbara what Phil had done to her, what he had done behind her back

flashback

"Keel I have to tell you something" Phil said sitting down on the couch in the living room

"What is it?" she asked sitting down to grab his hand

He began to fidget, letting go of her hand and playing with his own

"Its em- kind of bad" Phil said not averting his gaze from his hands, they had never seemed so interesting, until now that is

"Oh really" Keeley asked suspiciously

"Yeah I kind of went somewhere and-"

"And what Phil, jees" Keeley was getting fed up of him dragging this out

"And I slept with someone else" he finally managed to say

"Phil really what did you do" Keeley said unable to contemplate what he had just said

"I had sex with someone else," Phil said wincing

"Phil no, no please, you wouldn't" Keeley asked getting up off the couch

"Keeley weeley I'm so sorry," he said putting a hand to her shoulder while struggling back the tears himself

"Don't call me Keeley weeley," she shouted throwing his arm off her shoulder

"Keel please forgive me" Phil begged, his brown eyes glistning with tears

"Forgive you Phil, How am I supposed to forgive you" she screamed flinging a pillow at him

"Please it was one time, one mistake" Phil pleaded, his facial expression showing what he was desperately trying to keep in

"one mistake that could happen again and again, what am I supposed to do then huh Phil, am I supposed to say uh shag whoever you want, just don't forget me when you pass by" she screamed "I don't work like that Phil"

"I'm sorry" was all he could mutter out

"Did you like it?" she asked folding her arms and standing up

Phil's face looked guilty

"You did didn't you," she asked

Phil's head dropped into a nod, it was also in shame

"I'm sorry Keel"

"My name is Keeley"

And with that she stormed out of his house and ran to her front lawn and sat on the bench

end flashback

She shuddered as she thought about the moment her heart was broken in two; she knew Phil still loved her she knew that but no way was she going back to him, not ever

_All your worries _

_Leave them somewhere else _

_Find a dream you can follow _

_Reach for something _

_When there's nothing left _

_And the world's feeling hollow _

"Keeley darling, you're getting wet, come in" it was her mom, she didn't want to go in she just wanted to be numb; she lifted herself up off the cold wooden bench and headed inside.

THE NEXT DAY

She had cried herself to sleep the previous night, and seeing, as she hadn't removed any of the remaining make-up from anywhere on her face, so her covers had blotches of pink and black make up

She got up taking the make up off her face, which took forever; she then threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. While she was putting her hair up, she noticed the picture of her and Phil on her dresser; it had a message on it

'_To keel, forever xxx Phil' _

She tried not to cry, so instead she ripped the picture into unidentifiable little fragments, the ripped pieces of paper floated to the ground like snowflakes, making a mess of her tidy room, not that she cared anymore.

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul? _

_Can you trust this longing? _

_And take control _

She headed out the door to school, not waiting for Phil like she usually did, because if she did wait for him, it would prove that she forgave him and she didn't want to give off that impression.

A fresh start was what she needed , so today if she saw him at school, which she would, walk by him, forget him, he wasn't worth her tears anymore, just pretend he doesn't exist anymore. Which for her was easy for her now

She walked in through the doors of school, a new outlook on life now, she wasn't going to let Phil Diffy get her down any more, and he was old news

_Fly open up a part of you_

_That wants to hide away_

_You can shine _

_Forget about the reasons _

_Why you can in life _

_And start to try _

_Cause its your time _

_To fly _

This was going easier than she thought, she had had her cry, had her hurt, it was finished now.

Lunchtime thank God she thought to herself as she lined up in the queue for sloppy Joe's. She averted her gaze away from the brown sloppy stuff and looked to where Phil was sitting, he was sitting on his own, just staring lamely at it she wanted to go over and say hi, but she knew their relationship was over. She sighed and waited in line for the Joe's to come, although suddenly she wasn't so hungry after all.

The rest of the day lasted forever, making her feel even more tired, as she did not get enough sleep the previous night

_And when you're down and feel alone _

_Just wanna run away _

_Trust yourself and don't give up _

_You know you're better than anyone else _

A FEW DAYS LATER

She had felt like giving in more than once a day, she wanted to call him, she wanted to do something about the urges she had inside her, the urges that told her to go back, give in. she fought them constantly, everytime she saw him. Sometimes even when she saw Pim or Lloyd or Barbara she would just want to go over and ask how he was doing, but presumably he hadn't told his parents 'cause they hadn't said anything so she would look like a nutter asking how Phil was.

It wasn't her fault in any of this she knew that but Phil looked so lonely lately that by the time she got home each night she would feel guilty all over again. She knew the feeling by now, it was a churning feeling in the pit of her stomach

_In a moment everything can change_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder _

_For a minute all the world can wait _

_Let go of yesterday _

As the days passed she got used to travelling to school, alone, she got used to doing her homework, alone, doing pretty much everything, alone

She missed the future gadgets; she missed the way Pim looked at her whenever she came over, the way Mr and Mrs Diffy treated her so nicely, like royalty but most of all she missed Phil, the way he treated her so nicely all the time. There was no going back now she had left him it was over, she would be strong

_Fly open up the part of you _

_That wants to hide away_

_You can shine _

_Forget about the reasons _

_Why you can in life and start to try _

A FEW DAYS LATER

As Keeley walked into the school she knew her day would be pretty much like it always was nowadays, lonely and really boring, with Phil there was a new adventure every day , although she didn't know what news awaited her when she walked in through the doors. She saw Phil on the corridor, he didn't notice her, he had moved on. People change she told herself , that's when it happened the news that the girl Phil had slept with, was expecting a baby, she couldn't believe it, she had to ask Via twice, she couldn't help but think it served him right, although she couldn't help but think was he going to marry her and have the they both wanted when they were going out.

She decided not to let the news bother her, she was strong

_Fly forget about the reasons _

_Why you can in life _

_And start to try _

_Cause it's your time _

_Time to fly_

_In a moment everything can change _

Keeley had realised that the hard way


End file.
